Days of Our Lives
by Thaliagrl789
Summary: Elaine Davies lives with her wizard father deep in the English countryside. Her mother left just after giving birth to Ellie, leaving Roger Davies to care for the young girl. When Elaine enters Hogwarts, she learns that she isn't normal; even for a witch.


As an eleven-year-old girl, it seemed that anything was possible. With my father being a wizard, it was proved true that anything could happen. I hadn't learned any of my father's ways because if I had witch potential, my letter from Hogwarts (the best wizarding school ever) would be coming this summer. Our home in the English countryside was filled with bewitched objects and cauldrons, which was because my father was a potioneer. He was out to make some big wizarding discovery. That was all he ever wanted, to develop some breakthrough in the world of wizardry. My mother left us just after my birth. I didn't remember her, but from what I could tell, Dad loved her more than anything.

It was a fine day, nearing the end of summer, when I received the letter. The owl appeared on our kitchen table during breakfast and dropped the letter in the center. I picked it up and tore it open. Inside, there were two pieces of parchment. I lifted the first and began to read:

_Dear Elaine Davies,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. _

_Yours sincerely, _

Minerva Mcgonagoll

_Minerva McGonagall_

"Dad!" I called out. "I'm going to Hogwarts! I get to be a witch!"

My father stood and read the letter over my shoulder before pulling me into a hug. "That's excellent!" He exclaimed. "Let me see the letter!" I handed it to him and he glanced over it once more. He quickly scribbled out a response and gave it to the owl, sending it on its way. "To Diagon Alley! He said, grabbing the supply list and passing the Floo Powder pot to me. I had never used it before, but I knew how. I'd seen many other wizards travel by it previously. I stepped into the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!" I shouted, throwing the powder down. Everything around me began to spin. Moments later, both of us were standing outside of Flourish and Blotts, preparing for a long day of shopping.

After I got my books, robes, and all of my supplies, except for my wand. There was a new wand shop on the strip. Father led me inside Wilcox's Wizarding Wandlore. The inside of the shop was bright and colorful. The walls were lined with shelves upon shelves of long, thin boxes. A younger lady emerged from the back room. "Hello there! I'm Sarah Wilcox." She smiled. "A Hogwarts first year?"

"Yes." I grinned.

"When did you get your letter?" Ms. Wilcox asked as she looked through the wand supply.

"This morning."

"Oh how exciting! You're going to love it there. That is where I went. It's such a magical place." She sighed, taking measurements of my arm and hand. Then, she pulled a small box from one of the shelves. Inside was a short, slender wand. "Try this. Give it a flick."

I grabbed the wand and swished it through the air. For a moment, nothing happened. "Something much stronger." Sarah stated, handing me another wand. This time, when I moved it, the lights flickered. "Interesting."

She wandered through the store and walked back into the storage area. She came back with a ring full of keys. I watched her open a small drawer and pull out one wand box. "This one is quite special. It belonged to a young man named Cedric Diggory, who tragically passed at the hands of Peter Petigrew, one of Voldemort's supporters, during the Triwizard Tournament when I was a second year." The wand was gorgeous. On the light brown wood, detailed engravings reaching halfway up the side.

I shakily picked up the wand and suddenly, the tip began to glow. Multicolored sparks rose from it. "Whoa!" I gasped, awestruck.

"Unicorn hair, Ash wood, 12 ¼ inches. Lovely idem. It's yours for 10 galleons."

I pulled out my pouch of coins and gave the kind lady the money. She packed up the my wand in it's box. "I've heard of Cedric." I stated.

"Have you? He was a great man, and a good wizard. A Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. He was the Seeker for the Quidditch team also. "

"I hope I can live up to it." I giggled before leaving to go home. My father waited just outside the shop with all of our purchases.

"Come with me." He sighed, taking my hand. We walked to the North side of Diagon Alley and up to another storefront. I glanced upward to read the sign. This huge building was the Owl Emporium.

"Really?" I gasped. "I'm getting an owl?"

"You need one now so you can mail me." My dad said. We entered the store. Cages lined the walls and owls flew around the large circular room. After a moment of wandering around, I saw the more majestic owl I've ever laid my eyes on.

"Look." I smiled at Dad, pointing at the largest owl in the shop. The animal was a deep black with brown speckles and a white face and underside.

"It's beautiful…"

"The Eurasian Eagle Owl." Said a young looking blonde man who knelt beside me. "One of the largest breeds in the world. I had one when I was your age. In fact, I still have him. Excellent pets." The man preformed a whistling tone and the bird flew down, perching itself on the counter in front of us. I reached out to gently touch its face. "Are you attending Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I got my letter this morning." I smiled proudly.

"Well, in that case, this is my son, Scorpius. He will be off on his first year also." He said, pulling a boy my age from behind him. I shook hands with him. "Where are your parents?"

"My father is over there." I said, directing him to the other side of the room. The older guy left me with Scopius and the owl.

"What is your name?" Scorpius asked.

"Elaine Davies, but call me Ellie, and just Ellie."

"What house do you want to be in?" Scorpius blurted out after a moment of silence.

"I really don't care. My dad was a Ravenclaw. But I will probably be Hufflepuff or Gryffindor."

Scorpius made a face but didn't say anything. "My whole family was Slytherins, so that's what I'm expecting."

"Aren't you so excited?" I said happily.

"Why of course! I hope the teachers are nice. I also want to make new friends."

"I'll be your friend."

"Maybe, who's your father?"

"Roger Davies. Yours?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Do you want to play quidditch?"

"Yes. I want to be the Keeper."

"I'll be the best Seeker that Hogwarts has ever seen." I boasted.

"Better than Harry Potter was?"

"Well… maybe. I wish we were allowed to have brooms in 1st year."

"Harry Potter was allowed one. And not just any broom, it was a Nimbus 2000!"

"Harry Potter huh?" Said Scorpius' father. "He was in my year when I was in school. We never got along well. He was in Gryffindor, I was in Slytherin, so of course we didn't."

"Why does it matter what house you're in? Shouldn't everyone just get along?" I wondered.

"In real life, it shouldn't matter." Mr. Malfoy sighed. I knew that he wasn't telling us the whole story, but if he wanted to, he would.

"Which owl did you chose?" My father asked from behind me.

I pointed to the Eagle owl that was still perched across from me. "That one."

The lady who owned the shop gave me a cage and a handling glove before putting my new pet in the cage. We spent the rest of the day in Diagon Alley with the Malfoys. Scorpius and I made our way into Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to look around. When we walked through the door, two red haired boys greated us with smiling faces.

"Hello! Welcome to our joke shop!" Said the taller one on the left.

"Come on in! Have a look around!" Said the short and stocky one on the right.

My jaw dropped when I looked upward. The store was full of people. Several other incoming Hogwarts students filled the store, stocking up on fake wands and love potions. We browsed around until Mr. Malfoy came in to retrieve Scorpius so the two of them could head home. "Goodbye Ellie!" Scorpius called out to me as he was being lead out of the store.

"See you at Hogwarts!" I yelled.

A month later, Scorpius' father leaned up against the barrier between platforms nine and ten at Kings Cross station in demonstration of how to get in to platform 9 ¾. Once we got in, the whistle of the Hogwarts Express blew, signaling that it was about to leave the station. I picked up my trunk and hugged my father before grabbing my owl (who I had named Jinx) and running into an empty compartment on the train, closely followed by Scopius.


End file.
